


Un nuevo silencio

by Miledh (Argelia_Aka)



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Posada Roca de Guía
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argelia_Aka/pseuds/Miledh
Summary: Aquella noche en la posada Roca de Guía, algo terminó.Y en el vacío que quedó, una nueva ausencia nació.Es la mañana del cuarto día.





	Un nuevo silencio

**Author's Note:**

> Una noche en la que no tenía internet, pero sí el libro de 'El nombre del viento', esto... surgió.

Acomodó las hojas con parsimonia, sin poder borrar del todo la expresión confusa de su rostro.

Con unos leves chasquidos abrió y selló los cierres de su portafolio de cuero. Se dedicó los siguientes minutos a limpiar sus plumas, a tapar las tintas, hasta el limpiar la mesa para volver a guardar todo a continuación.

Cuando ya no tuvo nada más que hacer se miró las manos, como si le fueran ajenas. Era extraño no verlas trabajando sobre el papel, no describir las palabras con trazos rápidos y cortos, más veloces que su lengua. Por los últimos tres días habían bailado sin descanso y ahora... ahora estaban muertas.

Mudas.

Observó la posada Roca de Guía. Las brillantes mesas con sus sillas iguales, la pulida y bien cuidada barra, el piso de piedra lisa, todo ello a la espera de alguien más, clientes que llenaran el lugar con su verborrea incesante, de los últimos chismes y los no tan últimos, pero que siempre vale la pena recordar. Con sus risas, cansancio, suspiros y gritos. Pero no, no había nadie más aparte de ellos, y mientras que el primer silencio le pertenecía a esta taberna y a todo lo que ahí no había, el segundo les pertenecía a ellos, calmo y vasto, un silencio como el que dejan los últimos pétalos al caer o el de una lágrima que se desvanece sobre la piel. Un silencio de todo lo que no es.

Y Cronista ahora sabe. Se ha quedado el tiempo suficiente para saberlo. El tercer silencio, ese que sólo podrías descubrir cuando llevas tres días escuchándolo a contra punto de tu pluma, siempre enmascarado tras una nueva historia.

Cierra los ojos, dejándose envolver, siendo por un momento parte de él, y ahora puede escuchar las palabras que Kvothe nunca dijo, pero estaban en cada una de ellas:

_«... y es profundo y ancho como el final del otoño. Es grande y pesado como una gran roca alisada por la erosión de las aguas de un río. Es un sonido paciente e impasible como el de las flores cortadas; el silencio de un hombre que espera la muerte. »_

Y lloró.

Era un llanto roto, conformado por gemidos y lamentos, pequeños sollozos entre cada respiración. Era el llanto de un joven que no puede controlar aquella nueva emoción, que lo desborda y parece a punto de partirlo en dos. Infantil, sincero y tan fresco como la brisa nocturna. Este fue el llanto de un hombre que se descubrió vivo.

A Kvothe, sólo por escucharlo, le recordó a las primeras corrientes de un río en deshielo, y le agradeció de la mejor que supo: en silencio.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Olvidé que no tenía publicado esto en AO3— *gasp*
> 
> Le he hecho el mínimo de cambios (más que nada en la puntuación) porque no sentí que fuera justo hacerle más. Incluso aunque me gustaría. Pero entonces nunca me detendría, porque las cosas siempre podrían ser mejor, ugh.
> 
> Me largo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.


End file.
